turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Louise (Atlantis)
Ah, maybe this is why the only reference to Radcliff(e) in the short stories was the street named for Red Rodney in Avalon, referenced in Audubon in Atlantis. TR 23:27, 30 November 2008 (UTC) *sigh* The old "Oh shit I had an affair! I didn't mean to! Honest, wifey, I didn't!" was a tiresome plot device in HT's 90s works, and I'm none too excited about it returning. Turtle Fan 23:32, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :What do you mean TR? :Also, aside from Meg, as well as Blaise and his family finding out. The Freycinet Affair seems to be hush-hush. :Oh, wait. De la Fayette also figured it out. Jelay14 23:33, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::There are no references to the Radcliffe dynasty whatsoever in the previous short stories (save for Red Rodney Radcliffe Avenue). Granted, the stories were of narrow scope, so it might have seemed shoehorned in. But perhaps this scandal would be the in-continuity reason why. TR 23:40, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :::I hope not. Radcliff comes across as a very sympathetic character in this book. He deserves better than to see his name become mudd. Also at least he doesn't own Louise and his bastard, or any slave for that matter. Jelay14 23:45, 30 November 2008 (UTC) I've been wondering how Frederick passed from Freycinet to Barford, from the east coast of French Atlantis (whatever not-yet-state that was) to New Marseilles. It would have happened in one of three generations: Either Louise was sold, or Nick and Fred's mother were, or Fred was. Fred never flat-out said so but he certainly seemed to talk about the Barfords as though he'd always been with them. Surely Louise wasn't sold--Freycinet had already turned down one offer to buy her that we know of, and from a man both rich and famous; I don't see how Barford could have outbid him, or more likely a slave trader buying her from Freycinet and selling her to Barford. So that leaves Nick and his woman. Rather generous of all slaveholding parties involved to keep them together. We know the least about Nick, whose life really is glossed over, so maybe it's him. However, correct me if I'm wrong but I had the impression that Frederick, though he had no memories of Nicholas, had known Louise, so that they were kept together past Nick's death--which by the way means Louise belongs in Grieving Parents. Turtle Fan 16:38, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :I don't recall any references to Frederick knowing his grandmother. His knowledge of Nicholas came from his (Frederick's) mother, who is never named. I suspect that Nick was the one sold at some point. (Perhaps upon the death of Freycinet?) Remember, Victor was comfortable financially, but not truly wealthy. And Freycinet refused Victor's offer in part because he knew he'd get work out of Nicholas, and that someone would pay quite a bit for Nicholas down. Presumably more than Victor was offering. TR 16:53, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Fred told stories about Louise, but now that I think back on it they might have been stories which Nick told Fred's mother (I wish I could say "wife") and which she in turn told him. I know that letting Fred know he was a Radcliff was good for his morale, but I'm not sure how much interest she'd have in talking about a pseudo-in-law she'd never met. Who knows. ::Another possibility was that Freycinet was holding onto Louise because he enjoyed forcing himself upon her. Now I don't know much about this particular practice of slavery, but once you've turned down an offer based solely on wanting to keep her around as a concubine, you've taken a good deal of money out of your pocket for the privilege. It's analogous to keeping a high-end prostitute on retainer: something you wouldn't do unless you're drowning in money or think with your dick. Or both, most likely. Turtle Fan 17:06, December 23, 2009 (UTC)